Found Werewolf
by wolf girl molly
Summary: I know that some have a story like this but I did not copie it. I wanted to work on on like this so I started it. Derek is a werewolf that is attacked by two other werewolves. Found by Chloe and her half brother. Some OC. DO NOT OWN DARKEST POWRES!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

DPOV

Why me? I had to get caught by two other werewolves in wolf form and they decide to attack me. This is not even a pack claimed area. It is a free town that no one has claimed and these two attack me for fun. At least it is not snowing. Well damn it just has to start snowing now.

CPOV

God, why can I never get home before the snow? I am on my way home from work. I help my brother James run a small club for supernatrales in this small town and he is way over protective of me. I think it is because he is a werewolf/necromancer hybrid. He is older than me but only by two years. Our mom was a human from a necromancer family and her twin brother was one. He died at the age of 19 it is still unsure if he killed himself to get away from the ghost or if a ghost had found a way to kill him. Mom died when I was five but we knew that she had dated James' dad for a few years and well they got drunk, the rest well nine months later James was born and his dad had been killed by another werewolf just five months before he was born.

My dad is human and knows nothing about the supernatral world. Both of us are necromancers and I live in an aparment that has a ghost in it, a young girl around 16. She likes to be called Liz, if she had not died then she would be my age 19. I even knew her from school! My phone goes off. (survivor by beyonce )

I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm not gonna give up (what),  
I'm not gon' stop (what),  
I'm gonna work harder (what),  
I'm a survivor (what),  
I'm gonna make it (what),  
I will survive (what),  
Keep on survivin' (what).

"Hello," I answer I know it is James.

"Chloe, its James. I just caught wind of a werewolf that I do not know in the area. I know that there is two werewolves in the area that like to attack other wolves. I am going to try to find him before them so I might be late for supper," James said then he hung up before I could answer him. Crazy wolf he is lucky that I am his sister or I would send Liz after him.

Well then this means I might need to cook more than normal for the new werewolf might end up at our place tonight. I contiune on home when I hear a whine in the alley. I stop to see if I was just hearing things but I hear it agian and decide to look into it. I am known around here as James' little sister and people will leave me alone. I pull out my keys and turn on my flashlight that I carry on them. And I find a black wolf laying under a cardboard box with his side torn open and then I see his eyes and know that this is the wolf that James had caught wind of.

"Hey, were you attacked by two werewolves one redish and the other grey," I ask him and he looks shocked. "I know you are a werewolf, for my halfbrother is one as well. No he is not one of the ones I talked about, he is a blond wolf. The wolves that attacked you are known for attacking others in the area and many are sick of it. So how bad are you? Do you mind if I look at your wounds?" I asked him. He just laid his head down and whined.

Poor guy must be in some pain for werewolves do not like to show pain but for him to show it means that I need to get him home. But first I look to see how bad he is wounded. I find that he was bitten and scratched, as well as a few cuts here and there, not to mention all the blood that he had lost I knew that he would be weak for a few days maybe a few weeks if I do not tend to him soon. I can't move him myself, so even though I would like to leave James out seraching I need his help. So I must call him.

"Chloe what is it you know that I am looking for that wolf," James said and I could tell that he had been running.

"Well I found him and he has been attacked. So you use that tracker that you have on your phone to come to where I am right now and do not try to denie that you have it James," I say and the wolf lets out a laugh/bark then a whine from pain.

"Was that whine him?" James asked.

"Yes, he must be in bad shape for that to happen right," I say.

"Yes very bad shape," James said, before he hung up on me.

"Stupied wolf, I hate it when he hanges up on me like that," I say and the wolf lets out another laugh/bark then whines again.

"You know that moving will put you in pain so stop moving, silly werewolf," I say as I neal down to try to see just how bad his wounds are for though I have seen them I still can't tell how bad they are. I hear foot steeps and then see the glow of a phone James is here, he must not have been to far from here.

"Chloe how did you find him," James asks as he picked the wolf up with out even a warning to the poor guy.

"I heard him whine and knew that something was in pain," I said.

"So you went to find out what it was. Chloe one day your kind heart is going to get you killed. But do not change for that is why many in town try to be nicer to me. They know that I am your brother and they can't stand to be mean to me since you have helped many in this town," James said.

"All but those two wolves that like to attack others. Thouse two I am thinking of sending Liz after them she would not get hurt and she could have fun scareing them as well as hitting them with things," I say, Liz is a rare ghost for she can move things.

"Yeah, well ask her when we get home, she does not like me and I might have to doge a book. That ghost friend of yours is not that nice to me," James said.

"Well what do you expect you wanted to banish her! She is not harming anyone and she is nice to talk to and she comes in handy when it is time to clean the apparment for SHE helps. What do you do? You sit on the couch and watch football!" I tell him.

"Cleaning is women work I am not a women so I do not clean," James said.

DPOV

This guy is digging his own grave with that.

"While then you can cook your own supper I will tend to the wolf and feed him but as for you find something for you self!" Chloe said as she started to storm off. I can't stop the laugh/bark that comes out. Then I whine in pain for it hurts like hell.

"You find that funny that my lil sis has a temper. Well she is not jokeing about me finding for my self. She is an amazing cook, she use to not be able to cook but she wanted to learn so she went to cooking classes and now well now she is the best cook I know. But you will see soon, tonight is stew night, and I think she is making beef and veg stew," James said. So far I have found out that James is a wolf and Chloe is a necromancer. I have no clue though as to why Chloe does not smell like a werewolf for even female werewolfs that are born even though they will never change into a wolf still smell like one.

James was quite until we caught up to Chloe and the wolf wishes that she was the one holding us. _Mine_. The wolf keeps saying that I have no clue as to why but she can't be claimed as anyones. She is not an item to be claimed. _Mine. Our mate._ The wolf said. Wait! What! Our MATE! That can't be she can't be our mate. We just meet her. I think to the wolf. _She is our mate. I know she is our mate._ The wolf thinks back.

"I think this werewolf's wolf likes you Chloe," James said.

"What do you mean? I do not know much about werewolves you know that," Chloe said. How can she not know about werewolves she is at lease part wolf, right?

"I keep forgeting that you only know what I have told you. I think we have confused this wolf talking like this. Chloe is my halfsister, same mom difrent dads," James said. That explains a lot she does not smell wolf for she is not wolf._ I could have told you that._ The wolf just had to add his bit in. We enter a bulding and I see that it is a nice one at that.

"Chloe, James, you two know that pets are not allowed here," a young lady said, she looks familer but I can't place her. _She is friends with Tori._ The wolf tells me.

"Hey, Alice, look he is not a pet I found him ingured in an alley and I could not leave him there in the snow he would die. So we are bringing him in until he is better then find him a home that way we know he would be safe and could be brought to a vet if he ever needs one," Chloe said. HA! I do not need vets but Alice does not know I am a werewolf.

"Well what are you going to do for me to keep quite," Alice said.

"I will agree to go on one date with the guy that you and Tori have been trying to get me to go out with," Chloe said.

"Very well I will act as though I know nothing about this cute little guy," Alice said, then she gets a good look at me and I hear her wisper, "Derek?"

Great she does know I am a werewolf. _Well she is a witch like Tori._ The wolf is starting to get on my nerves. Wait, Tori has been trying to get ME to meet one of her friends. Can Chloe be the friend that she wants me to meet?

"Thanks," Chloe said as she walked away to the elivater.

Once in the elivater James started to laugh.

"James what is it you find so funny," Chloe said she does not seem happy.

"Well its just that you know that Tori and Alice have been trying to set you up with Tori's adopted werewolf brother for some time now and you have told her that until you meet him face to face you would not agree to go on that one date. Now just to help this werewolf you agree to go on that date. Like I have said you are too kind sometimes," James said.

"I was going to cook for you anyway but not now I think I realy will let you find for yourself," Chloe said and James shuts up.

"What! You mean I would have had stew! Now I won't, some times I think you are ment to be with a werewolf sis. You sure have the right temperment for it," James said.

"Yeah and your would go great with Tori if you would not flee the room every time she comes over," Chloe said. Wait! What James would get along with Tori! I never would have thought that.

"Well if it was not for the fact that she wears so much perfum I might be able to stay in the room but she wears all that perfum and I can't stand it," James said. Tori must be wearing that strong perfum that she loves every time she comes over then even I flee the room when she wears it.

"She does not wear to much perfum. Yes, it is a bit strong but she loves it," Chloe just confrimed what I thought. I all so think I will not put up that much of a fight now that I have now, unknowning to her or my sister yet, met her.

"Well it is even stronger to me and other werewolves," James said. "I can even still smell it in this elivater as we speek," he added and he is right I can smell it as well.

"Wait what! Oh no that means she is here now! How are we going to explain my talking to Liz in front of her, we only know that she and Alice are witches because you over heard them talking that is also how you found out that Tori had a werewolf as a brother!," Chloe said.

"Not only that but I think Alice knows this wolf. As she looked at him she wispered Derek and his ears twiched to listen to her," James said.

"So that means we have a posiable name for him. I wounder if Tori will know him as well if so then we might find out where he lives," Chloe said.

"Yeah but think of this what if this wolf is Tori's brother. What will you do for you know as well as I do that wolves keep their hair color and eye color and you know that this wolf is a black haired, green eyed male in human form," James said with a smile.

"Oh shut up," Chloe muttered, is she blushing?

We had reached an aparment door and Chloe opened it and sitting there in the living room was Tori. This is going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPOV

James, Alice, and Tori all laugh at the fact that I like guys with black hair and green eyes and this werewolf has both. I kind of hope he is good looking so that I could get out of a date with a stranger. I open the door and find Tori in the living room and when she see's the wolf she says, " Derek!"

"Alice called him Derek as well," James said low so that Tori would not hear him.

"Tori you now this wolf-dog," I ask her.

"Yeah, I know him. Also he is a pure wolf not a wolf-dog Chloe," Tori said.

"Well then you can call his owner then while I tend to his wounds," I say as I start gather up towles and blankets for Derek to lay on while I tend to his wounds. For some reason that name sounds familer.

"So, you finaly agreed to go on that date I wanted to hook you up with. Well I can tell you that my brother will be shocked to she a girl like you agreeing to go on a blind date with a guy like him. He is to arive in town sometime to night," Tori said while looking at the wolf.

Liz pops in and says, "He is a cute wolf but something tells me he is not a normal wolf." I just nod for I cannot talk to her with Tori here and she knows it. I am just glad that Tori is not trying to set me up with her other brother Simon, he is good looking but I would never be able to trust him for he is just way to nice and good looking. Liz looks and me and says," I will get stuff out for you in the bathroom since she does not know about me. She has not been in there nor has she been in any room other than the kitchen." Then she leaves to do what she said.

"James I am going to get some stuff to care for the wolf. can you hold him for just a bit longer?" I ask him.

"Yeah, just hurry for I am sure he would like to be put down soon," James said and I know that he is right.

I grab the blankets and put them down and put the towles that I have already down as well on top of the blankets to keep the blood off of the blankets. "Here put him on here, Tori can you get some water boiling in the kitchen. I will grab some things out of the bathroom while you do that James find that dog bowl that I bought you as a joke gift one year, and put some water in it for him I am sure he needs water," I tell them as I get up and walk away.

"Fine, and why did you get him a dog bowl as a gag gift?" Tori asked.

"Long story Tori a very long story," I tell her.

"Fine but you will tell me one day," she answered.

"No, She won't tell anyone that story!" James yelled and then we both winced from his volume.

"Now I really want to know what is it that could make you so embaressed," Tori called from the kitchen.

"It is a family joke, animals have all ways hated him and I wanted to pet this dog one day and it ran past me and bit him right on his..." Chloe could not finish for James covered her mouth with his hand.

"Where was he bitten Chloe," Tori asked.

"None of any ones bussiness," James said and then wispered to Chloe, "if you tell her then I will spill about your mishap with the blender when you were still taking cooking lessions."

"Fine," she said then yelled, "it was his ass." She then ran into the kitchen where Tori was laughing very hard.

"I hope you are lucky to not have siblings wolf," James said and I shook my head I have two of them.

"Well then you know how it is then are you the oldest?" He asked me and I nod to that.

"Then you know how it is then," was all he said before he left as well then I see a bush float in the room and is placed near me. This place is haunted, wait they mentioned someone named Liz could this ghost be her?

TPOV

I cannot belive this Derek is in wolf form in Chloe's apertment right now and I would get her to tell things about herself and not have her stutter though most of it. Yes, maybe that grumpy wolf-boy will finaly get laid and get off of my case of sleeping with one or two of my ex-boyfriends. Chloe has a good looking brother and I would love to get to know him but he just does not seem to like me he leaves the room every time I enter, much like Derek! Oh My God! How could I not see the signs he is a werewolf! That would be the real reasion for her to buy a dog bowl as a gift not because a dog bit him on the ass.

"Chloe, James tell me I know that you two are supernatules but I do not know what kind you are. I also know that that wolf in there is my brother Derek," I say I know that this is the only way to get them to tell me. I know that Chloe will now studder most of the time know but oh well I hate not knowing something.

"Well I am a hybrid werewolf/necromancer and Chloe is a necromancer," James tells me.

"So then why did you bring Derek here if you are a werewolf as well?" I ask.

"For I live in this town for it is not clamied by a pack and I wish it keep it that way for then I can live in peace. If a werewolf was to die here then a pack would come and take over this town and I would have to leave or join the pack and I do not wish to do eather," James said.

"Also because I found him and I would have tried to carry him my self if he did not," Chloe said. "I think the water is ready now," Chloe added as she looked at the water I had forgoten about.


End file.
